I Wanna Meet Santa Claus
by Rackuhn
Summary: Little Bo asks Santa Claus for presents for everyone in his family but finds out the truth about his Christmas hero. My Christmas gift to all of you DOH fans out there! Merry Christmas!


**I Wanna Meet Santa Claus**

This story is loosely based (very loosely) on the Beach Boys song, "Santa's Beard". This is probably the only instance that you would put the Dukes and a Beach Boys song together in a story.

Warning: CUTENESS ALERT!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Dukes or the Beach Boys, just usin' them for a bit.

* * *

"I wanna meet Santa Claus, the real, real Santa. I wanna meet Santa Claus, the real, real Santa," chanted the almost six year old Bo Duke as he fidgeted while waiting in line at Rheubottom General Store. His aunt patiently looked down at her youngest and smiled at the anticipation that exuberated from the young boy. She knew that out of her three young ones that Bo was the only one who still believed in Santa and she had a hard time convincing her two oldest not to spoil the child's excitement.

At first eleven year old Luke was adamant that it was a good idea that Bo be told that there was no Santa Claus, but after a stern warning from his Uncle Jesse, Luke knew better than to upset the young boy. Nine year old Daisy on the other hand, was only too willing to let him believe a little bit longer, especially since it was just last year that she herself found out that he wasn't real. She could remember how upset she was when she found out the truth.

So together with his aunt, Bo impatiently stood in line waiting for his turn. As the line moved forward, Lavinia could feel him shaking with excitement the closer they got. There were just so many things that he wanted to ask for, things he knew that his aunt and uncle couldn't afford to buy, but he knew Santa wouldn't have any problems getting. Why it was just the other day that Bo saw the neatest toy car that he had ever seen in his whole life. This special car had actual working doors and the trunk and hood popped open as well. Bo could tell right away that it was expensive but he knew that it was the perfect gift, but not for him, for Luke. He knew Luke would just absolutely flip over that car.

With Daisy being a girl, he knew that she could be harder to buy for, especially since she liked all those girly things. But while he was looking through the catalog trying to figure out what he wanted, he saw a really neat doll house that split open so that you could see directly into the rooms. He knew that house would be perfect to go with all of the small dolls and furniture that she had in her bedroom.

And for Aunt Lavinia, he wanted to ask Santa for the new mixer that she had talked about. He could remember hearing her telling Uncle Jesse about it and how wonderful it would be when she was baking all her desserts for the bake sales. He smiled to himself knowing that if she got that mixer that maybe she would bake more cookies and cakes for them as well.

Now Uncle Jesse, he was the tough one. Bo had to think long and hard about the special present he wanted Santa to bring him. He didn't want just any ole present for his uncle; he wanted something that would be very special to him. After thinking about it for three whole days, he finally came up with the perfect idea. He wanted Santa to bring Uncle Jesse a new mule since Peggy, the last mule they had had died over the summer. He could still remember how upset his uncle was about losing the animal and knew that Uncle Jesse would be thrilled over a new one.

As they drew closer to the front of the line, Bo looked up at this aunt and tugged at her hand. Looking down, Lavinia could see the questioning look on the young boy's face. "What's the matter, Bo?"

"Aunt Lavinia, is that really Santa Claus sitting up there?" Bo asked as he threw a quick glance at the man in red.

Lavinia tilted her head at her nephew and smiled. "Of course that's Santa."

But Bo didn't look very convinced. "But why did Luke say that there ain't no Santa Claus?" Bo asked seriously. He knew Luke always told the truth so if Luke said there wasn't a Santa then it had to be true.

Lavinia could feel her anger rise a bit at her oldest for disobeying her and his uncle. "Did Luke tell ya that?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and even.

"No, but I did hear him and Daisy talkin' about Santa. He said that Santa ain't real."

Lavinia felt ashamed at having accused Luke without hearing the whole story. She should have known better that Luke wouldn't willingly disobey either her or Jesse. "Now Bo, ya know how Luke likes ta tease your cousin Daisy. That's all he was doin'," she said, not liking the fact that she was lying to her baby.

"Oh, in that case, I can't wait ta talk ta Santa."

"Why's that? Ya got somethin' special that ya want him ta bring for you?"

"Not for me," Bo said as he shook his head, "but for you and everyone else."

"For us?" Lavinia asked in surprise.

"Uh huh. I gots somethin' in mind for everyone."

"Well what are ya gonna ask for?" she asked with a smile, proud of her nephew's giving nature. She wanted to make sure that everyone got what he was going to ask "Santa" for.

"I can't tell ya, Aunt Lavinia," Bo said seriously. "I want ya ta be surprised when ya get it."

"Oh," she replied, knowing that this was going to be harder than she thought. Usually Bo would tell her anything, whether it was supposed to be a secret or not, but he was being quite tight lipped in this case.

FINALLY! It was finally his turn and he just couldn't wait no more. He let go of his aunt's hand and ran up to the "Jolly ole Elf" and allowed himself to be picked up by the bearded man. Settling down on his lap he looked directly into Santa's eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho! Well little boy, what's your name?" Santa asked as he held tightly onto the squirming boy.

"Bo Duke, sir," Bo answered excitedly.

"Well Bo Duke, what is it that I can get for you?"

"Nothin'!"

"Nothing?" Santa asked in surprise. "You don't want anything at all?"

"Oh no, Sir. I want ya ta bring stuff ta my house but I want ya ta bring stuff for my cousin's Luke and Daisy and my aunt and uncle."

"Well that's very nice of you Bo," Santa replied, proud of the little boy's request. "But what is it that you really want?" Santa asked again, trying to steer the boy into asking for the items that he knew that his aunt and uncle would be able to get for him.

"I already told ya that I don't want nothin'," Bo answered. "But I do want ya ta bring these things for my family." Bo squirmed on Santa's lap some more until he was high enough to whisper into Santa's ear, making sure that Aunt Lavinia couldn't hear what he was asking for. He quickly told Santa his wishes and when he pulled away, the button on his coat got caught on the white beard, causing it to slip from its place. Bo sat there wide eyed as the beard half hung off the man's face, revealing that it was actually Mr. Rheubottom he had just told his wishes to, and almost fell off the man's knee when the "fake Santa" rushed to put his beard back on.

Lavinia saw the devastated look on her nephew's face as his eyes filled with tears. She quickly picked him up and tightly held him as he buried his face into her neck. "Th…that's n…not Santa Claus, the real, real Santa," Bo cried as he sobbed harder into her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back as she carried him out of the store and to the truck. Bo cried most of the way home, falling asleep just before they got back to the farm.

Jesse Duke smiled when he saw his wife pull up the driveway. His smile quickly disappeared though when he saw the look of sadness on her face when she climbed out of the vehicle. He quickly went over to her giving her a much needed hug. "What's the matter, Darlin'?" Jesse asked as he still held her.

"Oh Jess, it was terrible. Little Bo was so excited to see Santa and tell him his list but while he was talkin' ta him, he accidentally pulled the beard off revealin' Mr. Rheubottom face. He was just so devastated when he realized that wasn't really Santa."

"The poor kid," Jesse said as he moved over to the other side of the truck and opened the door. He gently pulled out the still sleeping boy.

"He cried most of the way home, just fallin' asleep a few minutes ago. What are we gonna do, Jesse? He was just crushed when he found out that Santa was actually Mr. Rheubottom."

"We'll get him through this, Liv. If he asks, we can always say that Mr. Rheubottom was just helpin' Santa out whiles he's busy makin' all them gifts."

"But Jesse, he told me that he was gonna ask Santa ta bring you, me, and his cousins each a gift instead of askin' for anythin' for himself. He had his heart set on it."

Jesse looked at the puffy-eyed sleeping boy in his arms and smiled. "He was askin' for gifts for us?" Jesse asked as he gave the boy a gentle squeeze. "Just like him ta think of his family first. Do ya know what he asked for?"

"No. He wouldn't tell me," Lavinia sadly answered. "He wanted it to be a surprise, and if he sees that we don't get what he wanted us to get, he'll be even more upset."

"Well maybe I can give Al Rheubottom a call and see if can remember what Bo asked for," Jesse suggested as he started heading towards the house with his small bundle.

"What if we can't get what he asked for?" Lavinia asked worriedly.

"Then we'll just have ta make sure that he understands that we love him and that we appreciate him for thinkin' about us first before his own wants." Jesse saw the uncertainty on his wife's face. "Don't worry, Darlin', we'll get through this."

**01 01 01 01**

It was just as Lavinia feared. Jesse had called up Al Rheubottom and the fake Santa had told him what Bo had asked for. Mr. Rheubottom felt terrible about what had happened earlier that day and told them he would do anything to help but unfortunately, the car that Bo wanted Luke to get had been sold out and the doll house that the small boy wanted for Daisy was a special order item, which would take several weeks to get in. Lavinia smiled when she was told that Bo wanted to get her that special mixer that she had told Jesse about but both knew that was too expensive, and the new mule for Uncle Jesse, well there wasn't any for sale even if he could find one. The two oldest Dukes knew Bo would be heart broken when he woke up on Christmas to find that his wishes hadn't come true.

Both Jesse and Lavinia were sitting in the kitchen when Luke and Daisy came through the door, finally home after a fun filled day at school celebrating Christmas. Excited that it was finally Christmas vacation, they had come bounding through the door but stopped when they saw the looks on their aunt and uncle's faces.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked in concern.

"Did something happen?" Daisy questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing serious, kids," Lavinia answered. "It's just Bo."

"What happened ta Bo?" Luke asked, his protective nature kicking in.

"Relax Luke, he's alright," Jesse said as he placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He went ta see Santa today and accidentally pulled the beard off of Mr. Rheubottom's face," Lavinia explained. The two children stared back at their aunt and uncle as if that really wasn't a big deal. "Bo was devastated when he found out that Santa wasn't real." Understanding dawned on both their faces when they remembered how excited Bo was this morning when he told them that he was going to see Santa today.

"Ya see now, Luke, why we didn't want ya ta tell him that there wasn't a Santa?" Jesse asked, reminding Luke of why he forbade him.

"Yes sir," Luke answered. "Is Bo okay?"

"He cried himself ta sleep on the way home and is still in bed," Lavinia told him.

"I better go check on him," Luke said as he headed towards his and Bo's bedroom. When he got to the door, he quietly opened it, and peeked inside, only to find Bo lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. Luke entered the room and sat down on the side of Bo's bed taking in the sad, little face.

"Hey little cousin. What's the matter?"

Bo turned to look at Luke and sniffled a few times before answering. "Ya were right."

"Right? About what?" Luke asked, not sure what his cousin was telling him.

"About Santa. He ain't real."

Luke saw the tears still rolling down Bo's cheeks and swallowed hard. "I never said he ain't real."

"Yes ya did. I heard ya tellin' Daisy the other day."

Luke nodded remembering that he did tell Daisy that but he didn't realize that Bo had heard him. He should have known better. Bo was always nearby when he was home. "Okay, I did tell Daisy that but I was only kiddin' around. I know that Santa is real."

"No he's not," Bo angrily said as he rolled over onto his side away from Luke. "Aunt Lavinia went and took me ta the store today ta see him and when I gots ta talk ta him, his beard fell off. He wasn't Santa at all but Mr. Rheubottom."

"Ooooh that?" Luke answered as if making it sound like it was no big deal.

Bo turned back to look at his cousin with confusion written on his face. "Huh?"

"Bo, don't ya realize that Mr. Rheubottom is just helpin' out Santa?"

"Why would Mr. Rheubottom be helpin' out Santa?"

"Because this time of year Santa is so busy makin' sure that he's got all the toys built and ready ta load in his sleigh."

"But what's Mr. Rheubottom got ta do with any of that?"

"Well Santa maybe magical but he can't be in two places at one time now, can he?" Luke asked with a very serious look on his face. "Mr. Rheubottom is helpin' out by fillin' in for Santa and gettin' the last minute requests from kids like you. Once Mr. Rheubottom is done talkin' ta ya, he writes down what ya want and sends it ta Santa."

"Really?" Bo asked hopefully as he quickly sat up.

"Sure. He does it every year," Luke smiled back.

"Oh boy, if he does that then you, Daisy, Aunt Lavinia, and Uncle Jesse will get what I asked him for."

Luke's eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed hard again, thinking that he may have just made a big mistake. "Ya asked for stuff for us?"

"Yep."

"Not for yourself?"

"Nope," Bo smiled back. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"

Luke just nodded.

**01 01 01 01**

Jesse and Lavinia smiled when they saw a happy Bo come racing out of his room, laughing as he ran out the back door that is until they saw the look on Luke's face. "Luke? What's goin' on?" Jesse asked the downtrodden boy.

"I think I just made a big mistake, Uncle Jesse," Luke reluctantly admitted.

"What do ya mean?"

"I kinda told Bo that Mr. Rheubottom was helpin' the real Santa Claus because he's too busy right now workin' on gettin' all the toys ready."

"And?" Jesse asked as the boy hesitated.

"I also kinda told him that Mr. Rheubottom sends a list of what each kid asks him for ta the real Santa sos that he can fill it."

"Oh no," Lavinia said as she tightly closed her eyes. "Oh Luke."

Suddenly Luke felt even worse. "I'm sorry, Aunt Lavinia. I didn't know that Bo had asked for stuff for us and nothin' for himself. He just looked so sad…"

"It's alright, Luke," Jesse replied as he patted Luke's shoulder. "It's alright."

"Can't ya get the stuff that Bo asked for?" Luke asked hopefully as he looked back and forth between his aunt and uncle.

"Wish we could, Luke, but what Bo asked for is either sold out, won't get here on time, too expensive, or just plain unavailable," Jesse answered with a sigh.

"What are we gonna do, Jesse? When Bo doesn't find the gifts he asked for under that tree…" Lavinia asked with a tear in her eye.

Jesse pulled his wife into a strong hug. "Don't ya worry, girl. We'll think of something."

"The question is what," she replied, holding tightly onto Jesse.

**01 01 01 01**

The closer it got to Christmas, the more excited Bo became. He knew that everyone would love what he asked Santa for and couldn't wait for them to open their gifts. Unfortunately, the more excited Bo got, the more fearful and sad Lavinia and Jesse became. Then the day arrived…it was Christmas!

Bo's eyes snapped opened and a large smile lit his face. He immediately threw off his covers and jumped right onto Luke's bed without ever touching the floor. Luke woke with a start as the air was driven from his lungs from the weight of his little cousin, or should that be not so little cousin when he's landing squarely on your chest.

"Luke wake up, wake up, it's Christmas!" Bo shouted before being pushed off of his cousin and onto the bed. He looked at his sleepy eyed Luke and just grinned. "Come on, Luke. Santa's been here!" Pulling Luke out of his bed, the two of them headed for Daisy's room and burst through the door, causing it to bang against the wall. "Daisy wake up!" Bo shouted again, this time making Daisy jump. Daisy however, like Bo, quickly threw the covers off and ran out to the living room with her two cousins where the decorated tree was lit up and shining brightly.

Slowly, Jesse and Lavinia, already dressed and having done most of the morning chores, made their way out to the room that was full of excited children and got down on the floor with them. Handing each child their presents, the kids tore off the gift wrap and "oohed" and "awwed" their way through the stacks of gifts. Finally the last of the packages were opened and everyone looked at what they had each received. Suddenly Bo was turning around frantically as if searching for more.

"What's the matter Bo?" Jesse asked, already knowing what was going on through the little boy's head.

Bo looked back at his uncle with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Ain't there no more?"

"I'm afraid not, youngin'," Jesse truthfully answered.

"But there's gotta be," Bo said, his bottom lip trembling. "There's just gotta be. Santa wouldn't let me down."

Jesse quickly pulled the small boy into his arms and held him tightly as the boy cried. "It's okay Bo. Everything is gonna be alright." Everyone else watched in sadness as they each knew why Bo was so unhappy. Luke felt especially bad knowing that he had placed that idea of Mr. Rheubottom helping out Santa into Bo's head. Lavinia, knowing what he was thinking, pulled Luke into her arms and held onto him, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

A few minutes later with Bo still crying in his arms, Jesse looked up when he heard a loud noise coming from the barn. Handing Bo over to his wife, Jesse stood and grabbed his hat and gun. "Everyone stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Jesse, please be careful," Lavinia fearfully ordered as her husband headed out the back door.

"Maybe I should go with him," Luke suggested, standing up to go get his boots and coat.

"No, you stay here," Lavinia said, giving him a stern look letting him know she meant business.

"But Aunt Lavinia," Luke started only to stop when the front door opened. All four remaining Dukes looked up in surprise when a man in a red suit with black boots and a white beard came inside, eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Ho, ho, ho!" the man said as he moved over to the living room. He swung a small sack off of his shoulder and placed it on the floor as he looked at the small family. "I'm here lookin' for a Bo Duke."

Daisy looked at the familiar looking man and couldn't help but lean over to Luke and whisper in his ear. "What's Uncle Jesse doin'?" Luke gently nudged and placed his finger on his lips telling her to be quiet.

Bo's eyes widened in surprise as the man stood in front of him. He immediately recognized the Santa outfit but didn't move from his Aunt's lap. "You're not the real, real Santa," he said and he laid his head on Lavinia's shoulder.

"I'm not the real Santa, ya say?" the man asked in surprise. "Why sure I'm the real Santa," he said as he knelt down. "Here, pull the beard." Bo gave it a hard tug causing the man to groan at the pain from it being firmly attached. Bo drew his hand back, still looking skeptical, a look that the Santa clearly caught. "Still not believin' me, huh?" When Bo shook his head, he smiled back at the young boy. "If I'm not the real Santa, then how could I know to bring these special presents?" The man in red opened the sack and carefully pulled out a large package and handed it to Daisy. Daisy's eyes lit up with excitement at the size of the gift and she tore the paper off revealing a very special doll house, the same doll house that Bo had told Mr. Rheubottom about.

"Oh thank you, Santa, it's wonderful!" Daisy squealed in delight as she hugged the bearded man.

When Bo realized what the gift was, he turned to look at his aunt and then back at Santa who smiled at the young boy. "Now I also understand that you wanted a very special present for Luke too?" Santa said as he pulled out another gift and handed it to Luke. Without hesitating, Luke ripped the paper off to reveal a neat looking car that had actual working doors and a trunk and hood that popped open as well.

"Oh wow, this is great! Thanks Santa," Luke happily yelled as he too hugged the man in red.

Bo couldn't help but stare in awe at what he was seeing. This man was actually giving his family the gifts that he asked for. Looking back at Santa, the man winked at him and stood up, heading towards the kitchen, the small family getting up to follow. "Now Bo, I understand that ya wanted a very special present for your aunt as well." Bo could only nod. "Well my boy, she's got it." Santa placed his empty bag flat on the kitchen counter and with two fingers, pulled the sack up, slowing revealing a new mixer. Everyone blinked in surprise at the sight of the new gleaming object that wasn't there a moment ago. Lavinia's hands flew to her mouth, covering the squeak that came out, and she ran and kissed Santa's cheek.

"Thank you so very much, Santa," she smiled. "Ya don't know how much this means ta me."

"Oh I think I have an idea," Santa smiled back, slightly embarrassed by the woman's thank you. "Now, I really must be goin', I still have a few more deliveries ta make, but Bo," Santa said as he knelt down in front of the little boy. "I want ta thank ya for still believin' in me even when ya didn't really feel like it. It takes a special heart ta want ta give ta others more than ta get somethin' for himself. You're a special little boy, Bo." Santa then pulled Bo into a big hug which the little boy enthusiastically returned.

"Thank ya, Santa. I knew ya wouldn't let me down."

Santa broke the hug and smiled at the family. "Merry Christmas, everybody, Merry Christmas!" They all watched as Santa went out the front door and smiled at each other. Bo and Daisy quickly ran to the door to watch Santa leave but couldn't find him.

Luke leaned into his aunt and quietly spoke. "I thought ya said that ya couldn't get all this stuff. Where'd Uncle Jesse find all of this?"

Lavinia stared at Luke with an amazed look in her eyes. "We couldn't. I don't know where he got it or how."

Suddenly, the small family heard Uncle Jesse yelling out to them as he came running in the back door. "Lavinia, where ya get her?" he asked a mix of excitement and bewilderment on his face.

"Get what?" Lavinia asked in confusion.

"The new mule," Jesse shouted happily.

"The new mule?" Lavinia and Luke asked at the same time. Grabbing their coats and boots, the family followed Uncle Jesse out to the barn to see a young, female mule standing in the middle of the barn with a big bow wrapped around her neck.

"Jesse, where did she come from?" Lavinia asked.

"I thought ya got her for me," Jesse answered.

"How could I? There wasn't one ta be found around these parts," Lavinia reminded him.

"Santa brought her!" Bo shouted as he, Luke, and Daisy ran up the animal, gently scratching her neck, face, and behind her ears.

"Santa?" Jesse asked.

"You know darn well what he's talkin' about," Lavinia said with a sly smile.

Jesse stood there with a completely befuddled look on his face. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Luke's new toy car, Daisy's new doll house, my new mixer, and this…beautiful mule. I know darn well that you're responsible for all of this. This is exactly what Bo asked for."

Jesse looked at his youngest nephew standing by the mule with his two cousins and blinked…twice. "Liv, I have know idea what you're talkin' about."

Lavinia glared at her husband to scold him when she saw the confused look on his face. "Ya mean…ya mean ya really don't know about any of this?"

"No," Jesse answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, outside the barn door, the sound of sleigh bells could be heard. Everyone quickly ran for the door and looked up in the sky in the direction of the sound to see a small sleigh being pulled by eight tiny reindeer. All of them stood there with their mouths wide open, except for Bo. He was smiling and waving goodbye to the Jolly Ole Elf.

"I…I can't believe it," Jesse stuttered.

"It's really him," Lavinia said in awe. "It really is Santa."

"This is so neat," Luke smiled. "Cooter's never gonna believe me."

"I wish we could've gotten our picture taken with him," Daisy sighed sadly, having missed a golden opportunity.

"Bo," Jesse said as he looked down at the smiling boy. "Thank ya for my new mule. She's wonderful. She looks good and strong. I think I'll name her Maudine, just like ya wanted."

"Yeah and thanks for my car," Luke added.

"And my new doll house," Daisy chimed in.

"And my new mixer," Lavinia smiled. "I guess we'll just have ta try it out soon by making us a cake with it in celebration of all of this." Bo's grin grew even wider.

"Wait a minute," Luke shouted. "What about you Bo? Ya didn't get anythin'."

"That's okay, Luke," Bo smiled. "It was fun watchin' y'all get what ya wanted."

"Bo, that is a very grown up attitude ya have there, young man," Jesse laughed as he picked up the small boy.

"My little baby is growin' up," Lavinia said with a small tear in her eye. Taking a deep, calming breath, she began shoving her family towards the house. "Come on. Let's get breakfast started." A round of "Yeah!" could be heard over the farm.

As the small group got back to the house, they all stopped when they saw a brand new, shiny, Bo sized bike leaning against the siding. The handlebars had a large bow wrap around them and a tag dangling down, twisting in the slight breeze. Moving over, Luke grabbed the tag and read it.

"Bo, this bike is for you for still believing in me. May you never grow too old for believing. Love Santa."

Bo wiggled out of his uncle's arms and ran over to inspect his new present, slowly running his hand down the banana seat. "Wow! This is great. I bet ya I can fly twice as far on this thing when I jump Miller's creek."

Lavinia's eyes widened in horror. "Did ya just say that ya jump Miller's creek…on your bike?"

Bo's smiled suddenly turned to fear and he swallowed hard before turning to face his aunt. "Uh…it's only the section down where it splits up into the smaller streams."

"Bo Duke, I can't believe ya would do such a crazy thing like that," Lavinia yelled as she grabbed the young boy by his ear dragging him into the house. Luke and Daisy followed them in, both shaking their heads at the fact that Bo let that little bit of information slip, while Jesse just quietly chuckled, wanting to avoid his wife's wrath.

Then End

Merry Christmas!


End file.
